poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ultimate Hero Alliance, Data Squad meets the Incredibles
The Ultimate Hero Alliance, Data Squad meets the Incredibles is the thirty-ninth episode of Power Rangers Data Squad. This episode is a tribute to The Incredibles. Summary With the entire world at stake, The Data Squad Rangers along with Android 17 and 18 must join forces with Unikitty, her friends, the Incredibles and Frozone to stop Dr. Eggman's evil plan. Plot Robbie's next Karate Lesson/Meeting with Unikitty and her friends One day at CHS, Robbie was teaching his students his next karate lesson. Just then, Princess Unikitty, her brother, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard payed their friends a visit. Mirage keeps an eye on the Data Squad Rangers/Contacting the other heroes As for Mirage, She was keeping an eye on Robbie and his friends. So, She contacted the Z-Fighters and the other heroes for help. Dr. Eggman's new evil plan/Building an Omnidroid of his own Meanwhile at the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman came up with a new evil plan by creating his own Omnidroid. Invitations for a Cruise to the Bahamas/Meeting the Parrs and Lucius Best Then, Robbie and his friends have received some invitations to go on a cruise to the Bahamas. The whole family were going to be there as well as Sunburst's parents, Stellar Flare and Sunspot, And Starlight Glimmer's father, Firelight. Just as they waited for their cruise boat, Robbie and his friends met with Bob and Helen Parr along with their kids, Violet, Dash and Jack-Jack. And Bob's best friend, Lucius Best. No ordinary family vacation/Mirage undercover as the ship's captain So, Everyone went onboard the cruise ship. Little did Robbie and his friends realized, This was no ordinary family vacation as Mirage goes undercover as the ship's captain. Twilight and her friends spend sometime with their families/Aquatinting the Parrs As they enjoyed the cruise, Twilight and her friends spend their quality time with their families. Soon, Robbie and his friends got aquatinted with the Parrs. Mirage summons Robbie and his friends/An assignment acquiring their help Then, Robbie and his friends were being summoned by Mirage for an assignment against Eggman's plot. The Incredibles and Frozone joined in/Communicating with Androids 17 and 18 To their surprise, The Incredibles and Frozone joined in with the Data Squad Rangers. Soon, Mirage contacted Androids 17 and 18 to gather the Z-Fighters for their help right away. Gathering help from Goku and the Z-Fighters/Some fighters out of retirement Then, Goku and the Z-Fighters gathered together to help the Data Squad Rangers including Yamcha, Oolong, Puar, Chiaotzu and Yajirobe who're now out of retirement. Some old friends revived by the Dragon Balls/A plan acquiring teamwork Sunddenly, Bulma gathered the Seven Dragon Balls as Goku summons Shenron on the field not too far from the cruise ship. His first wish was to revive Android 16, And his second wish as to revive Dabura. Soon enough, Robbie, Bob Parr, Goku and his friends came up with a plan for their teamwork. Egg Pawns attacking the Cruise Ship/Ransik gathered all civilians to safety However, The Egg Pawns were attacking the cruise ship. Soon, Ransik had to gather all civilians to safety. The Rangers take action/The Z-Fighters, The Incredibles and Frozone joined in Then, The Rangers had to take action and put a stop to them just as the Z-Fighters, the Incredibles and Frozone joined the fight along side them. Androids 17 and 18 saved Robbie, Serena's life/Being Ranger Material As they fought, Serena was wide open as Robbie protected her when they fired the missiles at him. Just then, Robbie was demorphed and left him unconscious. However, 17 and 18 saved Serena and got Robbie to safety. Mirage met with Palutena and Pit/Showing them the Onyx and Navy Morphers Meanwhile with Mirage, She met with Palutena and Pit as she showed them the Onyx and Navy Data Squad Morphers. As grateful as they are, Mirage was given the opportunity to support them. Bestowing the Morphers to 17 and 18/Welcoming two new teammates Then, Robbie was grateful for 17 and 18 saving Serena's life as he chose them as their new teammates. Just as Pit and Palutena bestowed the Morphers to them, They welcomed 17 and 18. Firelight and the fathers played Bingo/Shining Armor's paddle boat race After that, Firelight, Night Light, Bright Mac, Mr. Shy, Igneous Rock Pie, Hondo Flanks and Bow Hothoof enjoyed play Bingo as Bob Parr won. Later, Shining Armor had a paddle boat race with Robbie. At last, They were tied. Barrel jumping at the Falls/Discovering the Northern Lights Soon, Everyone along with Robbie and his friends each got into Barrel jumping at the falls. That night, Everyone witnessed the beauty of the Northern Lights shining upon them. See Flurry Heart and Jack-Jack at Daycare/Meeting with Palutena and Pit At the Daycare, Flurry Heart and Jack-Jack were playing nicely together as Cadance got aquatinted with Helen Parr. Just then, Robbie, Bob, Goku and the others had to meet with Palutena and Pit. Dr. Eggman begins taking over the cruise/Mirage held captive Suddenly, Dr. Eggman begins taking over the cruise. Then, Mirage was held captive by his Egg Pawns. Emerl's Ultimate Transformation/The Black Shadow Rangers Second Form As they continued fighting the Omnidroid and the Psycho Rangers, Goku said that Emerl's power was starting to hurt a little and now a blue light surrounds the group. A huge pillar of light shoots out from them and pierces through the clouds and the ground begins to shake, Emerl glows black and when the glow fades, he has transformed into a powerful-looking, thinner form with a different from, Dende seems to offer confirmation that Emerl is now the Black Shadow God. Beerus is reminded of the figure from his dream. As the others, especially Sue and Twilight, speculate about his new appearance, Emerl feels very excited and goy ready to fight alongside his team. The Rangers and the heroes fight back/Android 17 and 18 rises up to help Without any hesitation, The Rangers, the Incredibles, Frozone and the Z-Fighters had to put a stop Eggman's evil plan. As for Android 17 and 18, They're ready to help their teammates. An Omnidroid attacking/Robbie and Mr. Incredible's team effort Then, There was an Omnidroid attacking Florida. So, Robbie and Mr. Incredible had to back each other up against many Egg Pawns getting in their way. Firing the Magna Beam/The Omnidroid growing gigantic However, It was too easy to take out the Omnidroid. One shot of the Magna Beam, It grew gigantic destroying everything. Releasing the Zords/The Cruise people cheered Just as the Megazords were formed and ready for battle, Marty, Shadow, Cindy, Android 17 and 18 used their Zords to combine into the Titanium Defender Megazord and destroyed the Omnidroid. But, Dr. Eggman and his minions retreated after their failed attempt to destroy the Power Rangers. Just as the cruise was saved, Everyone cheered as well as Firelight and Starpoint cheered for their daughter. Robbie and Serena at the ship/Seeing the Fireflies At the night sky is overcast with clouds preventing them from seeing the stars and constellations with everyone asleep, Serena was disappointed that she wasn't able to impress Robbie and he was equally disappointed about not being able to impress her with his new knowledge on astronomy. When she lightly kicks her backpack, The bugs in the jar Fluttershy gave her fly out and revealed to be fireflies and they light up the night by forming the constellations. Starstruck, The two couple spend the rest of the evening looking at the fireflies. Rangers Other Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Extra Rangers and Megaforce Cubs Ranger Modes Emerl Heroes The Incredibles Mentor *Ransik *Lady Palutena *Pit Allies *Princess Unikitty *Prince Puppycorn *Dr. Fox *Hawkodile *Richard *Mirage *Rick Dicker *Edna Mode *Danny Fenton/Phantom *Tucker Foley *Sam Manson *Jack Fenton *Maddie Fenton *Jazz Fenton *Goku *Gohan *Goten *Chi-Chi *Vegeta *Trunks *Bulma *Krillin *Piccolo *Yamcha *Tien Shinhan *Chiaotzu *Oolong *Puar *Master Roshi *Jaco *Lord Beerus *Whis *Korin *Yajirobe *Dende *Mr. Popo *Videl *Pan *Marron *King Kai *King Yemma *Android 16 *Hercule *Bee *Supreme Kai *Elder Kai *Dabura Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot and Cubot *Master Frown *Brock Psycho Rangers Civilians *Principal Celestia *Ransik *Vice Principal Luna *John Smith *Dean Cadance *Shining Armor *Flurry Heart *Sandbar *Galius *Silver Stream *Ocelius *Yona *Smolder Trivia *Android 17 and 18 will make their debut as the Onyx and Navy Data Squad Rangers. Transcript *The Ultimate Hero Alliance, Data Squad meets the Incredibles Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Episodes